


Breakfast and Beginnings

by heyitscmei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Between Two Points: An Illustrated Sheith Fanfic Zine, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, the briefest of footsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: “She said to invite her next time.”“And what did you say?” Shiro bites into his wrap, stifling the satisfied groan he wants to make.Violet eyes seem to glint in the sunlight and Keith’s lips curve into a small smirk. “I said sure, if she wanted to watch us make out over breakfast.”“As if we’ve ever done that,” Shiro says.“You’re right,” Keith concedes. “We always leave the making out for when we get home.”Shiro nudges Keith’s feet again, fondly amused. He doesn’t deny it, though. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her?”“Exactly."





	Breakfast and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> My fic from the Between Two Points zine  
> my partner for this zine was @damaredraws on twitter !  
> you can look at the amazing art they did for this fic [here](https://twitter.com/damaredraws/status/999233524271124480) !!!
> 
> i am super happy to have been part of this project  
> hope you enjoy!

There’s a soft chime overhead as Shiro pushes the door open, taking in the warm brown walls and clean wooden tables. It’s brightly lit inside the coffee shop thanks to the soft, yellow lights and the morning sun filtering through the window. Inside, it’s mostly empty and the line is non-existent, the employees bustling about and preparing food for the few early-bird customers who are already there. Keith follows him in, hand warm in his own, and the door swings shut behind them.

“Go find us a table while I grab the food?” Shiro suggests, squeezing Keith’s hand.

“Yes sir.” Keith nods and gives him a small, lazy salute with his free hand, smiling all the while. Shiro can’t help but smile in response, leaning forward to kiss Keith’s temple before letting go of his hand.

Keith wanders further into the café while Shiro heads for the counter, readying his wallet while looking up at the menu. They’ve done this enough for Shiro to know what Keith usually defaults to, the same way Keith knows what Shiro prefers. Still, it’s always worth checking for something interesting in case he’s feeling experimental. Finding nothing particularly new, he settles for two breakfast wraps, one of their sandwiches for Keith—a bagel B.E.L.T., even though he knows the tomatoes will end up in his stomach instead—and two coffees, black and vanilla.

The drinks come first, unsurprisingly, and Shiro takes them to Keith while they wait as their food is prepared. He finds Keith tucked into a booth in the corner of the cafe, hair almost brown in the sunlight as he types on his phone. Lifting his head at the sound of Shiro’s approach, he reaches a hand out for his coffee and Shiro places it in his grasp.

“How do you handle that much sugar?” Shiro asks, placing his own drink on the table. It’s a conversation they’ve had before, but he asks anyways. It feels like tradition.

“I’m bitter enough,” Keith jokes in response. It has Shiro huffing a laugh, running a hand through Keith’s soft, messy hair before playfully pushing him away. Keith laughs too — a carefree and genuine sound that Shiro adores — before hiding his smile behind his coffee cup.

The sound of their order being called out has Shiro returning to the counter to retrieve their breakfast. He gathers it up, nodding at the employee with a grateful smile, before he heads back. Sliding into the booth across from Keith, he nudges at his feet. Keith nudges back, taking his sandwich when Shiro hands it to him.

As expected, Keith leaves the bacon, lettuce and eggs, but removes the tomato, placing it on Shiro’s wrapper none too discreetly.

“Who were you texting?” Shiro asks as Keith turns his phone face down on the table.

“Pidge,” Keith mumbles through his first bite. He chews and swallows before continuing. “She said to invite her next time.”

“And what did you say?” Shiro bites into his wrap, stifling the satisfied groan he wants to make. 

Violet eyes seem to glint in the sunlight and Keith’s lips curve into a small smirk. “I said sure, if she wanted to watch us make out over breakfast.”

“As if we’ve ever done that,” Shiro says.

“You’re right,” Keith concedes. “We always leave the making out for when we get home.” 

Shiro nudges Keith’s feet again, fondly amused. He doesn’t deny it, though. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her?”

“Exactly, but this  _ is _ a date.”

“It is,” Shiro affirms with a nod, though the verbal confirmation isn’t all that necessary. Not at this point—after all this time—anyway. Still, Keith’s face softens, content. Some of their best dates have been as simple as sitting here having breakfast together in this coffee shop where they first met.

Keith slides his phone over to Shiro’s side of the table, flipping it back over, and Shiro can’t help but snort in amusement at the one word response Pidge had ended the conversation with:  _ “Ugh.” _

They fall into casual conversation from there, but neither are bothered when they both go quiet, their silences just as comfortable as the easy back and forth.

Other people trickle in as the morning progresses, but not enough to consider the place packed nor the crowd disruptive. Enjoying the peace, Shiro slowly eats his breakfast, savouring the taste of it as he admires his tablemate and long-time partner. The ring on Keith’s finger catches the light, gleaming slightly, and Shiro is amazed at how far they’ve come since the day they met. He’s amazed by how close, how  _ important _ , they’ve become to each other since that rainy day that had caused them both to take shelter in this very café.

He isn’t sure of what compelled him to speak to Keith, all that time ago. To kill time while waiting for the downpour to end and distract them both from their damp clothes, maybe, but it’s not a decision he could ever regret. Especially not now, sitting here at the origin of it all; where things had gradually started to change for them.

Those fond memories are like the icing on the cake for these breakfast dates. They don’t need something fancy or classy when they can have this: a cozy coffee shop date with good food and good company.

As Shiro traverses memory lane, Keith destroys his breakfast bagel and they split the second wrap. By now, Shiro has already eaten the tomato slice that Keith had left him to take care of and they sip their coffee without any real need to rush, plenty of tables still empty for any other café-goers.

When Shiro places his hand on the table, palm up, Keith slides his own hand into it easily, face softening around a small smile that Shiro knows is just for him.

“I love you,” Keith murmurs. It’s a confession they’ve shared with each other many times, but it has never lost it’s significance.

“I love you, too,” Shiro replies, lifting their hands briefly to place a chaste kiss to Keith’s ring. He’s not sure how many people are in the café, how many of them may be watching, if any, but he finds he doesn’t really care. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
